leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Troten
Summery: Troten is an original character created by Decoder-Jordon Bermanseder. Story: Not finished yet Personality: The embodiment of pride, Troten boasts a personality that is quite off putting torwards others that do not share his veiws. He often leaves most tasks unfinished and is both self-rightous and selfish to a very high degree. However in terms of his positive traits he is very controlled and collected in the midst of a battle as well as he is persistent in only but one task riding the universe of impurity. Powers and Stats Teir: 5-A Name: Troten Origin: OC. Nimoria his home planet. Gender: Male Age: 136 Classification: Gladion (A race that has physical traits from angels and elves) Powers and Abilities: Sensorimotor Synchrony, Plant Magic and Purification Magic. Attack Potency: 10-B (Normal and Defence mode). 8-C (With Glademire Blade and Balanced Mode), High 7-C (Attack Mode) Speed: Hypersonic +(Base Form) High Hypersonic (Alpha Form) High Hypersonic + (Omega Form) Massivly Hypersonic (True GladionForm) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Class H (Normal and Defence Node) Class GJ (With Glademire Blade and Balanced Mode) Class EJ (Attack Mode and Glademires Blade) Durability: Troten has an aura that acts like a buffer torwards attacks which can block up to 5-B level attacks but it can be whittled away with constant damge and when it disipates he has the durability level of a human. In attack mode his Durability is that of a small building. Stamina: Troten fought in a battle on the frount line protecting his allies constantly for up to 3 days. Range: Standerd Melee Ramge, 10 meters with both his magical long attacks. Standard Equipment: Basic leather armor, His Glademire Shield(Absorbs all damage done to it) and Sword(If Troten goes to bloke with this sword then any wepon it collides with is instanly broken unless it is unique) as well as a large amount of Aura replenishment potions that allow him to replish his aura. Intelligence: Troten is a Genius in the art of combat however in other fields he is only about average at most. Weaknesses: Trotens speed is completly dependent on how focased he is if he gets distracted or anathor opponent jumps in to fight him it can more than half his speeds. Normally Trotens stamina allowed him to fight in a battle for a large time however when his starts applying his transformations his stamina drains much quicker. If Troten uses Gladion Resolve he is fully depleted of his stamina. Without his sword and shield he is next to useless except his plant and purity magic. In attack mode he lacks defence and his defensive mode lacks attack potency and striking strength. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mode Switch: Troten can switch all his defence into attack and vise versa or have a nice even mix of them. Purity Ray (Ranged): Troten blasts a beam of sunlight from his hand those that are pure resist the damage. Purity Slash (Melee): Troten encases his Gladmire blade with his purity magic allowing it to do triple damage to those of imputity however the attacks do half the normal amount if used on a character that is pure. Gladion Rush (Melee): Rushs the enemy with a flurry of attacks from his blade charged with purity magic. Gladion Charge (Melee): Charges forward at great speed with his shield forward charged with purity magic. Vine Teather (Ranged): Just a singular vine bursts out of the ground grappling the target and throwing them over to Troten. Vine Prison (Defensive): Traps target in a cage of vines. Vine Barrier (Defensive): Creates a barrier of Vines infrount of Troten to block incoming attacks. Gladion Resolve (Ultimate): Troten charges his full speed and remaining magic power into a single strike which is at class XJ striking strength. He can only use this in his True Gladion form. Purity Beam (Ultimate): Troten focuses all of his Purity Magic pool into a single beam which can purify most anything and leaves a scorching blaze in its wake. Trnsformations: As a basic description of his transformations essentially they double the speed of his mind in his previous form thus doubling his previous speed. There are essentially 4 stages his Base Form, Alpha, Omega then True Gladion. Feats: Fought in at least a half a dozen multi-planetary wars and survived each one of them. Cut down a Tree the size of the Empire State Building with Glademire Blade with a single swing. Dodged a Hypersonic energy blast. Ran distance equal from Canberra to Brisbane within under 3 hours in base form. Additional Notes: Vines have a duribility of small planet level however are weak to fire attack. Category:Original Character